Adeline Brooke Doddson
by Your Rose
Summary: Adeline Brooke Doddson is the only one her age at her school to know what it feels like to loose your whole life in about a year.Not good at "sum's" Not the same characters as dear john... but some of the same qualities.Please read and review. thanks :
1. Chapter 1

Adeline Brooke Doddson

Adeline Brooke Doddson was the only girl at her prep school who knew what it was like for your whole life to be taken away and changed in less than a year. She was only 17 years old when her life started to spiral out of control. Adeline was a very pretty girl. She had brunette hair that hung to her shoulders and amber eyes. She was a little skinnier then her average weight was supposed to be, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't all that gifted in all of the other parts of her body, but for her figure they fit her perfectly. She never cared though. She never thought it was your image that mattered. She always hoped that guys would quit staring at her body and learn more about her personality. Of course most of them never wanted too. They always thought it would be great for their popularity status if they could say that they were with Adeline in any way. But she was a very smart girl.

Her family was not very big. It is almost like all of the other kid's families at her school. Except she didn't have any grandparents and she was not an only child. In fact Adeline had a twin brother whose name was Aiden Dimitri Doddson. Growing up if Adeline wasn't wearing a dress (which she always was) no one would be able to tell them apart. Aiden shared his sisters brown hair and amber eyes. Adeline was older by 8 minutes. Everyone would say that Aiden didn't want to be a twin, that he wanted to wait until the next day. Doddson. Growing up if Adeline wasn't wearing a dress (which she always was) no one would be able to tell them apart. Aiden shared his sisters brown hair and amber eyes. Adeline was older by eight minutes. Everyone would say that Aiden didn't want to be a twin, or that he wanted to wait until the next day. He always said, "No. I am glad that I am a twin. If I didn't want to be I would have just waited one more minute." You see Adeline was born on December 31st at 11:51pm and Aiden was born at 11:59pm. The two of them never fought. They were best friends and perfect siblings. They were the best kids any parents could ask for. That's what their mom and dad always used to say. Simply because they never got in trouble at home, always cleaned their room (that was the only chore they had), and only got in trouble at school one time. That time was forgiven and forgotten though, because some boy was messing with Adeline in the 7th grade and he slapped her on the butt so Aiden walked up to him and knocked him out cold. Adeline thanked him every day for the next month. Every time she did Aiden would give her the same reply, "I would do it all over again, just like I will do anything you ever need me to do. I want you to always remember that, and that I love you." Every time she would hug him and say, "I love you too." That was the only time they had ever been in trouble.

Everything was great with their family. They went to church every Sunday, Had dinner parties with their friends once every two weeks, and had a family night every Wednesday. Every child at their school wanted to have a close family like theirs, but there was something warm about their family that no one understood. Most of the time they didn't understand it either. They all just figured that that is how a family should be, so that's how it was.

Adeline and Aiden made straight A's through school, but that is what every prep school expects. Their teachers always loved them and had the best comments about them. They got awards every year for being outstanding students. 11th grade was a good year for both of them. They received 4 awards a piece that year and of course straight A's. That year was also sad for Adeline though. Aiden took a few tests and decided that he wanted to graduate early. Adeline was happy that Aiden passed all the tests and graduated a year before he was supposed to, but she was sad that she had to go through 12th grade alone. That was on May 18th 2003. That day was the first day of the end of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Adeline Brooke Doddson

It was on May 18, 2003 that Adeline heard that Aiden wanted to go into the army, instead of going to college. Adeline couldn't understand why he wanted to. She always though he was so brilliant, and that he would go to college and maybe change the world one day. "Why?" She asked him when he told the family on Sunday while they were eating lunch after church. He said "I just don't want to college, but I don't want to start work. I still want to do something good for my country though." Adeline looked at him with a look of hurt. His parents were sad that he would be going away, but they were happy that their son was going to do something good. That week he went to a recruiting office and signed a contract for four years in the army. They told him that he would be leaving in one week to go to boot camp. When he got home he told his parents and Adeline the news. His parents hugged him, but Adeline couldn't take it. She ran to her room and locked herself in there for the rest of the night. Her parents tried to get her to come out for dinner but she wouldn't go. After dinner Aiden carried a plate up to her room, he knocked on the door and told her it was him. Adeline didn't know whether or not she wanted to see him. In the end she couldn't stand to ignore him, so she got up from crying on her bed and opened the door. When Aiden saw her tear stained cheeks her couldn't bare it. It broke his heart to see her that way. He walked in and placed the plate on her dresser and grabbed her into a hug. "I know you don't want me to go, but I can't just stay here and do nothing." He whispered into her hair. "I know, but I can't stand to think of being here without you. Nothing will be the same. School will be different, along with game night, church and the dinner with our friends every other week. Mainly because you are my only real friend." She whispered when he looked down at her. She let a tear slide down her cheek. It was weird for him to see her cry, she never cries. He hugged her tighter to him not wanting to let her go, because once he left his sister he didn't know what the future held for him. "It will be ok Adeline, I promise." He said as he let her go and walked out of her room to finish packing. There were only two days until he had to leave for boot camp and the family spent every waking moment with him, Adeline especially. When the time came for him to get on the bus to head to camp he hugged his parents' goodbye, then he hugged Adeline and watched her cry for the fourth time in her life. It broke his heart more to know that two of the four times were over him. The other two were for the guy who messed with her at school that one time, and when she lost her hamster. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll see you soon." Then he got on to the bus and left for training and war.

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Adeline Brooke Doddson

It being summer and not having Aiden around was hard for Adeline. She had no friends that she was really close to. The only girl she ever hung out with was Clarissa Rose Payne. She had liked Aiden since the second grade when he shared his cookie with her at lunch time. Aiden and Clary went to the movies together all the time. Sometimes Adeline would go with them, or out to eat with them. Besides the kids of the parents that their mom and dad invited to the dinner with their friends, Clary was the only friend Aiden and Adeline invited. Even though the twins were loved by everyone at their school, they would rather just hang out with each other. Adeline liked Clary and just wished that Aiden would ask her out. She always told him that one day should lose interest in him and he would realize what a great person he just lost. He never believed her of course, and would tell her that when he was ready he would. Adeline decided that after spending the first week of her summer alone crying, that she would ask Clary if she wanted to go to the movies then get a bite to eat. Even though tonight was family night, she knew her family wouldn't be getting together tonight. Now that Aiden was gone they never spent much time together. It had only been a week and they had already stopped going to lunch together after church on Sunday, They didn't do family night last week, and when their friends asked them about the dinner they just made up an excuse not to go. Adeline didn't mind though, to her their family was broken without Aiden being there. When she called up Clary and asked her about her plan Clary said that she would love to hang out with Adeline, and that she would meet her at the movies at 6. When Adeline went downstairs she saw that her parents were not home, so she left a note on the table saying she would be home late. Then she left and headed towards the theater. When she got there Clary was standing by her car. Adeline got out and walked over to meet her. "Hey Clary, how have you been?" Adeline asked her as she approached her car. "I'm doing ok, thanks. How about you?" Clary asked with a mild hint of sadness in her tone. "I don't really know. Now that Aiden is gone our family isn't really a family anymore." Adeline said. Her eyes were burning with the sign of tears. She wouldn't let them fall in public though, she never has. She would just wait until she got home later and cry herself to sleep. " I'm so sorry Adeline." Clary said as she hugged Adeline. They both stood there for a moment crying because they both loved Aiden and he wasn't home anymore. "He should be home in a few weeks. He will have to leave two days later to head to Iraq though." Adeline told Clary as she stepped back wiping her eyes. Clary did the same. "That's great I'm glad he will be home for a few days." Clary said as she grabbed her purse of the top of her car. When the movie was over they went out to eat, then went to Clary's house to get her some clothes. Adeline decided she wanted Clary to stay the night tonight and Clary had said yes. She tried to call her parents and ask but they would answer. It shouldn't be a problem though, they had never cared before.

They drove back to Adeline's house but had to stop two houses away. Adeline got out of her car when she saw the police car parked in her drive way. A couple of her neighbors that weren't gone on vacation were over at her house. She also noticed a couple of her parents' friends there too. Clary got out of her car and walked with Adeline to her house. When Adeline got close she saw that most of the people out there were crying. Adeline didn't know what to do so she just walked up to the police officer and asked him what was going on. He told her that her parents had been hit head on by a drunk driver who ran a red light and crossed into their lane. Adeline grabbed him and asked where they were. What he told her next was the last thing she ever thought she would hear. "Mam I am sorry to tell you that they did not make it. Your father died on impact and your mother died on the way to the hospital." Adeline didn't believe him. "Where are they!?" She screamed at him. "You are lying! They can't be gone! You're lying!" Those where the last things she remembered as her knees gave out and she blacked out with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Adeline Brooke Doddson

_They can't be gone. They can't be gone. They can't be gone. They can't leave me. Not now. Not now that Aiden is away. I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone._

Thats all that ran through Adeline's head as she lay there, out cold from shock. What she didn't know was how long she had been out. She woke up 4 days later to find Aiden by her bedside. She was in the hospital with an IV in her arm. "Aiden?" She said as she ran a hand through his hair. When he looked up at her his eyes showed sorrow but also relief. "Oh Adeline." He said as he took her into a hug. "I am so sorry i wasn't here. I came home as soon as i heard what happened." Adeline started crying as she thought of what the police man told her. "He lied." She said to Aiden. "They aren't dead. They can't be dead." She said as she looked deep into his eyes hoping he would tell her she was right. He didnt though. The only thing that happened was Aiden let a single tear slip down his cheek.

Later that day Adeline was aloud to leave the hospital. She went outside in a wheelchair because they said it was protocall. When they got outside Aiden opened the back door of a black SUV. Adeline was confused, her brother didn't own a black SUV. When Aiden helped her in the car she didn't even notice they guy sitting in the drivers seat. Aiden shut her door and got in the car. It was only when she realized he didn't get in the driver's seat that she looked up. "Adeline this is Noah Payne. He is one of the guys in my station. He is on leave right now so he decided to come with me. He will be staying with us for the next two weeks if thats ok with you." Aiden said the last part with a questioning tone. He knew she was hurting right now and didnt want to push this on her. If she said no he would probably rent a hotel room for Noah. Adeline looked him over. Her first thought was that he was very attractive. He had a buzz cut but it was obvious his hair was golden- white like a halo. He had amber-hazel eyes, and he was well built. "Yeah thats fine with me. You can stay as long as you are here." Adeline said at first looking at her brother then looking over to Noah. It was shocking to her how good looking he was. She couldnt think of any guys at her prep school that looked like him. She always thought there were cute guys at her school, but not like him. He had an aggressive attractiveness to him. Noah gave her a smile and said, "Thank you. Oh and I am very sorry for the loss of your parents. I lost mine too about three years ago." At the reminder of her lost parents Adeline turned her face as she began to cry. "I am so sorry. I shouldnt have brought it up. I'm sorry." Noah said in a hurry. Adeline could tell he felt bad for mentioning it. She was also sorry for him for loosing his parents too. Aiden turned around and held her hand as they drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Adeline Brooke Doddson

When they got back to their house Aiden helped Adeline out of the car and walked her to her room. Adeline didn't know what to do, whether to cry or scream or just got to sleep. She decided one crying herself to sleep. Aiden showed Noah to a guest room right beside his and Adeline's, then he went to his own room. He stayed there until around 6:00, then he decided to ask Adeline and Noah if they were hungry for dinner. Adeline said no but she would sit with him while he ate. Noah said he was and followed Aiden downstairs. Aiden made pasta and garlic bread for dinner. When Adeline sat down at the table she felt alone. The chairs where her parents sat at dinner were empty. Noah sat at a chair across from her and Aiden sat beside her holding her hand. To Aiden, Adeline seemed cold. She had no color to her cheeks like she used to, but that was understandable. "Adeline, tomorrow I have to go and run some errands. Will you be ok her with Noah?" Aiden asked with a worried expression on his face. Adeline just nodded. She didn't feel like talking, for if she did she might cry. "Ok, I will only be gone for a couple of hours. If you need me just call me and I will come home." Adeline just nodded again.

When they were done with dinner Aiden decided to get in the shower, so Adeline walked out onto the deck. Noah followed her out and sat down on the swing. Adeline was exausted so she sat next to him. Even though she has only known him for a couple of hours she trusted him. Something about him gave her a relaxed feeling. She already liked being near him, even in such little time. When neither one of them said anything, she placed her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. Noah just wrapped his arm around her and rubbed small circles on her back. For the first time since the hospital, besides seeing Aiden, Adeline felt safe. When Aiden got out of the shower he walked to the door of the deck, when he saw how content Adeline was with Noah he turned and went to the couch to watch TV. After a few hours Adeline fell asleep laying on Noah's lap with her legs curled up beside her. He gently lifted her up and carried her inside. When Aiden saw them come in he got up to carry Adeline upstairs. Noah shook his haed and told him to sit back down, and that he would bring her to her bed. When Noah got her upstairs he laid her on her bed and covered her up. When he was getting ready to leave the room Adeline said up and siad, "Stay with me please. I don't want to be alone tonight." Noah said, "Let me get your brother. He will stay with you." "No, I want you to stay with me." Adeline replied with a pleading look on her face. "Let me change and I will ask your brother. Why don't you change into something more comfortable then jeans." Noah said as he opened the door and walked out of Adeline's room. Noah went and changed into shorts and a T-shirt then walked downstairs to see Aiden. "Hey is she ok?" Aiden asked as he stood up from the couch. "Yeah she's fine." Noah said as he contemplated how to aske Aiden if he could stay with his sister tonight. "Hey Aiden, I have a question to ask you."


	6. Chapter 6

Adeline Brooke Doddson

Aiden just stared at Noah. He had no idea what to say to him. He never saw it coming… "Hey Aiden, I have a question to ask you." Noah said at first. He paused for just a second while Aiden looked at him. "Um… your sister really doesn't want to be alone tonight." He said in a very low voice. "Ok I will lay in there with her tonight, its no big deal." Aiden said. "Well that is pretty much what I said, but she said no. What I am trying to say is that she told me she wanted me to stay in there with her tonight. I just thought I should ask you if it would be ok." Noah said the last part as a question and in a whispered tone. "What?" Aiden said with a disgusted look on his face. "Are you seriously asking me if you can sleep with my sister?" Noah's voice started to climb. "Well yeah I am." Noah said with a cringe. Even though he served in the army with Aiden, he was still pretty scared of his reaction. Noah had never seen Aiden act like this. "You have to be kidding me. There is no way in hell that I am going to say yes and let you sleep with my sister." Noah said practically yelling now. "I knew you would be mad, but will you just listen to me real fast?" Noah asked. When Aiden didn't say anything Noah took that as a yes. "Ok I know I only met your sister today man, but I am falling hard for her. I have never met anyone quite like her. I know you guys are going through a really hard time but I will be there for her I swear!" Noah said in a single breath. Aiden was stunned, he had no idea what to do. Whether he should be angry, upset, or happy for his sister and Noah. "I honestly don't know what to say to you. I mean I want to be happy for you and my sister, but she is my sister." Aiden said with a strained look on his face. "I understand that she is your sister and I would never try to hurt her, but you know how hard it is to find love and stay in love with someone in the army." Noah said with a sad note. "I know. That is the only reason I am going to let you stay with her tonight. I'm just happy that she is talking to you after all that has happened." Aiden said. "Thank you." Noah said as he turned to go up the stairs. He took them two at a time, then he went to his room and changed. He put on a pair of shorts and decided on no shirt. He hoped that Adeline wouldn't care. After he was done, Noah went and knocked on Adeline's door before entering. He walked in to see her laying on the bed curled up in a ball like she had been on the swing. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. She was wearing light pink pajama pants and a light pink tank-top. Adeline turned over a moment later and propped up on her elbow. "Come here." Adeline told Noah. Noah walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Relax, please." Adeline said as she placed a hand on his bare shoulder. "Ok, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you still wanted me to stay in here with you." Noah said. He was still a little worried that she had changed her mind. "I am not going to change my mind Noah. I really want you to lay with me tonight." Adeline said. She tugged on his shoulder slightly until he lay down beside her. Adeline lay her head on his chest and said, "Don't leave me. Don't let Aiden leave me." Noah ran his hand over her hair and down her back for an hour until Adeline fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Adeline Brooke Doddson

That morning Noah woke up first. He just sat there and watched Adeline in her blissful sleep. _How can one girl who is so small and fragile go through something so horrible? _Noah thought as he ran his hand over her hair. He couldn't move because she was still laying on his chest. He didn't care though. He really did like her, probably more then he wanted to tell her. As if knowing his thoughts were about her, Adeline woke up. "Good morning." Noah said to Adeline with a smile. "You stayed." Was all Adeline could say. "I promised you I would stay. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to." Noah said. With that comment though, Noah felt embarrassed. "Thank you." Adeline said, then she kissed him on the cheek and got out of bed. "Would you like some breakfast? I am going to change then we can go down and I will make you some if you'd like." Adeline said as she walked to her dresser to get some clothes. "I would love some. Thanks." Noah said as he got up off the bed and walked towards the door that heads into the hallway. "I am going to go put some clothes on and I will meet you downstairs ok." Noah told Adeline. "Ok, see you down there." Adeline said with a smile. Today Noah had to run some errands and Adeline was going to spend the day with Noah. She couldn't wait, she was so excited that she was nervous. She opened her dressers but couldn't decide what to wear. She wanted to look really good for Noah. She picked a couple of dresses to try on. The first one she tried on was a yellow spaghetti strap sun dress that had a white ribbon that ties in a bow in the front. The second one she tried on was a green strapless silk dress, but she decided it was to hot to wear that one. The third dress she tried on was a cobalt blue dress with very thin straps. The dress was cotton and had three little white buttons on it. Adeline loved this dress, it showed off her shoulders perfectly. She chose that dress to wear with a cute pair of white sandals. She quickly straightened her hair then made two small braids using her bangs. Then she took the two braids and tied them around her head and joined the ends of them together with a hair bow. After she was dressed and her hair was ready she put on a light coat of make-up and a thin coat of lipstick (after she brushed her teeth of course). When she was fully ready she headed down stairs. She hoped that Noah didn't think she was taking to long. When Noah looked at her with astonishment, she knew she hadn't. "You look absolutely amazing." Noah said to Adeline. "You do too." Adeline said. He did, he had on a pink polo shirt with a blue insignia on it and a pair of blue jeans. She never thought she would see a tough army guy in pink, but then again her brother wore pink sometimes. "I think your brother had something delivered this morning. It has a note on top of it too." Noah said as he pointed to a white box that was on the counter. Adeline walked over to the box and she took the note off of it. The note read.

_I thought you might like these, we haven't had them in a while. Also I hope you and Noah have a good day, and remember if you need me just call me. I should be home by dinner. _

_Love,_

_Aiden_

_P.S. Noah, watch out for her today please. If she starts to get upset please call me. Thank you for staying with her today, I don't want her alone._

Adeline opened the box after she and Noah had finished reading the note. It made her smile though that her brother was so protective of her. Inside the box were a variety of doughnuts. "Wow. The last time Aiden and I had doughnuts was the morning we got the news that he was leaving." Adeline had caught what she was saying until she was finished. She pushed the box towards Noah and turned to walk out of the kitchen door to the swing. It hurt her to think of what had happened. She sat down on the swing with her head on her hands with her elbows on her knees. She hadn't heard Noah walk outside until he was holding her on his lap. She leaned against his chest and let a few tears fall. "It will be ok Adeline I promise." Noah said as he rubbed her back again. "After sitting there for a few minutes they walked back inside. They each took a glazed doughnut and ate it with a glass of milk. When they where finished they thought about what they wanted to do today. They decided on going and taking a walk around a nearby park. They walked for about an hour then decided to head to a nearby mall. It wasn't a normal inside mall, it was a chain mall with tons of little shops. They walked into a few of the store and found nothing they liked. After walking a little ways down the chain, Adeline saw this cute necklace in a store window. They went inside the shop for her to take a closer look. Adeline thought the necklace was beautiful. It was a simple silver chain with a heart on the end. The heart had twelve little diamonds in it. It was magnificent, until she saw the price. Yes, before her parents died Adeline never cared about the cost of something really. She wasn't spoiled and she didn't blow a lot of money but when it came to shopping for clothes and things Adeline never paid attention. The price of the necklace was around three thousand dollars. She told the salesman never mind and headed out of the store. They decided to grab lunch at a little bistro four shops down from there. "Well that was delicious." Noah said. "Yes it was. Thank you for lunch, you really didn't have to pay for mine." Adeline said. "It was my pleasure." Noah said. They got up and left the bistro and went to the shop right beside it. Adeline wanted to try on some clothes from the store, so Noah said he was going to go to the bookstore next door if Adeline didn't mind. She didn't of course. Before Noah left he handed the lady a couple of hundreds and told him to tell her to get whatever she likes. The saleslady smiled, and Noah walked out of the store. Half an hour later Adeline walked out of the store with three bags in her hands, and fond Noah sitting on a bench outside. He had a small bag of his own that said books and more, and he was reading a new book. "Why did you give the lady all that money?" Adeline asked Noah. He looked up from his book and said, "I see you found some things you like, that's good. That just means the reason I gave the lady money was a good one." Noah said with a smile. "Thank you. What did you get at the bookstore?" Adeline said. "Oh just a book to read when I'm bored. Also I got this." Noah said as he pulled out a flat jewelry box and opened it. Inside was the beautiful heart necklace from the store down the street. "Oh Noah!" Adeline screeched. "Wow! You shouldn't have done that! It was to much money." Adeline said. "I want you to have it Adeline. The way your eyes lit up when you saw it, I just had to get it for you." Noah said as he took it out of the box and walked over to Adeline. "Will you wear it?" Noah asked. "Yes!" Adeline said as tears filled her eyes. She had no idea why Noah would spend so much money on her. Noah walked around her and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Let me see." Noah said as Adeline turned around. The only thing Noah thought was how beautiful she looked. He hadn't barley glimpsed at the necklace for a second, he was to busy looking into her eyes. At that moment a joyful tear slipped from Adeline's eyes. Noah grabbed Adeline and kissed her soft and passionately on the lips. It took a moment for Adeline to comprehend what was happening, but when she did she kissed him back with the same passion. "I love you Adeline Doddson." Noah said as he pulled away from her, but he still kept his arms around her waist. Adeline still with her hands around his neck replied, "I love you too Noah Payne."

AN. Hey you guys thanks for reading. I will update as soon as possible. Please review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Adeline Brooke Doddson**

**After spending a another hour in a store the decided it was time to head back. When they got home there where a few cars in the driveway, Adeline was confused. They walked up to the door, which was open, and went inside. In the living room some of their parents' friends were gathered talking to Aiden. "Ah Adeline you are home. I hope you guys had fun." Aiden said. "We did thank you." Adeline said glancing at the people in the room. Aiden saw what she was doing and said, "Hmm Noah why don't you take Adeline upstairs and help her put away what's in those bags?" Aiden said with a sort of urgent tone. Noah nodded and started to guide Adeline towards the stairs. But before they could reach the stairs one of the guests spoke up saying, "Adeline dear, we are so sorry for what has happened. We know that things are hard right now and that they will only get worse once Aiden leaves again, so we want to let you know that we will be here if you need us." Adeline just stared at the woman with her mouth wide open. Noah just tried to pull her towards the stairs, but Adeline just dropped her bags on the floor and took a couple of steps forward out of Noah's reach. "How dare you." Adeline said. "Adeline…" Aiden could tell she was angry, but he also knew that the lady had crossed the line. "How dare you! How dare you come into my home and tell me things will only get worse! Get out! Get out now!" Adeline yelled getting closer and closer to the woman. Noah grabbed Adeline around the waist and started to carry her backwards towards the stairs again, but Adeline didn't want to go. She started kicking and screaming wanting to be put down. "I'm sorry, we didn't know it would upset her." The people said to Aiden before retreating out the front door. Adeline was still screaming and kicking, but with that she was crying too. "Shh. Its ok I'm right her." Noah said. "Calm down Adeline and I will let you down." With that Adeline stopped the kicking and screaming, but not the crying. Noah let her down, and she turned and buried her face in his chest while he held her close. Aiden walked close and put his hand on her shoulder, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He held onto her until she slowed her crying. **

**After a while Aiden told Noah to go sit on this swing with Adeline while he got dinner ready. Of course Adeline protested, she wanted to help her brother fix dinner. She didn't want him to have to do anything, but he told her know. Noah practically carried her outside to the swing and sat her down. When he sat beside her she looked up into his eyes and kissed him. "I'm sorry." Adeline said. "Why are you sorry?" Noah asked. "You shouldn't have had to see me like that. I was horrible." Adeline said trying not to choke up. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. Those people crossed the line by coming into your home and telling you something so rude." Noah said as he hugged Adeline to his chest. They stayed that way for about an hour, until Aiden came and told them dinner was read**

**After dinner Adeline went to take a shower and get ready for bed. While she was in the shower Aiden wanted to talk to Noah. "I'm not going to tell her right now." Aiden said. "Tell her what?" Noah asked. "I don't want to tell her that after the funeral in two days, that we will have to leave. I know we leave in four days, and I don't want to tell her until after the funeral." Aiden said. "Why? It is going to hurt her no matter what." Noah said feeling sympathetic for Adeline. He loved her so much, even though he has only been with her for a short time. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay with her and protect her for the rest of there lives, but he had to go back. "When are you out for good?" Aiden asked. "I know you have been there longer then I have." He added. "I get out in 10 months." Aiden said. "I plan on coming back to her then, if she still wants me." He said. "She will. She loves you, I can tell. You are the only thing that has made her happy since she got home. I want you to come back and stay here with her. I don't get out for another three years. So stay with her please." Aiden said to Noah. "I will. I promise." Was all Noah had time to say, before Adeline walked back downstairs.**

**AN. Please review! It is the reviews that make me want to update. If you have nothing good to say though, don't bother….. Thanks again for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Adeline Brooke Doddson

That night Aiden went to bed after watching an hour of T.V. with Noah and Adeline.

Adeline had stayed curled up on the couch between Noah and Aiden. When Aiden went to bed Adeline looked up at Noah and made a small smile. Noah looked down at her with a sad expression. "What's wrong?" Adeline asked. "Nothing my love. Don't worry." Noah said as he bent down and kissed her. Adeline wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer…

This part of the story is a bit more between T and M so if you are to young, do not read it.

The kissing started to pick up and Noah tangled his hands in Adeline's hair. Noah pulled back for air and said, "You know I love you right?" Adeline replied, "Yes, and I love you too." Hearing those words Noah picked Adeline up off the couch and carried her to his room. He gently laid her on the bed and began kissing her again. Adeline reached up and helped Noah slid his shirt off, then hers. Noah kissed all the way down her stomach to the hem of her jeans. He looked up at her with loathing eyes and she nodded. She pulled him down to where they were pressed together and kissed him once on the mouth before they made love for the first time in her life.

End of higher rated stuff.

The next morning Noah woke Adeline up with a kiss to the forehead. "Good morning beautiful." He said. "She just looked at him and smiled. They got up and got ready then headed downstairs. "Well how was your night?" Aiden asked with a smirk. Adeline blushed then replied, "Better then yours." Noah chuckled and so did Aiden. "Well there are some things that have to be taken care of for tomorrow so I will be gone for a few hours. Do you guys want to come?" Aiden asked. Adeline frowned and looked down. "Adeline I'm sorry. Why don't you guys go for a ride this afternoon maybe show Noah to some of your favorite spots?" Aiden said trying to change the hurtful subject. "That would be nice." Noah said trying to help Aiden. Aiden nodded to Noah in thanks. Adeline looked up at Noah who nodded down at her and she said, "Ok. We will be home by dinner."

Later that afternoon Adeline and Noah took a drive to the beach. Adeline loved the

beach, It was one of her favorite spots to be. Noah got out of the black SUV and walked around to open Adeline's door. Adeline thought it was so sweet that she gave him a kiss when he did. He kissed her back and pressed her against the car door. "Not now." Adeline said with a smile. "I have something I want to show you." She said taking his hand and leading him away from the car. Noah just smiled and followed her. They walked for a couple of minutes till they came to a slope. In the side of the hill was a small cave. They walked in, after a few minutes of Noah protesting and Adeline saying "Its ok I have been in here tons of times". When they got in Noah looked around in amazement. The walls were totally made of crystals. "Wow." Noah gasped. "No one really knows about what's on the inside, and those that do think it is to beautiful to tear down." Adeline said wearing a smile on her face. "Aiden and I stumbled in here after it started raining one afternoon while we were walking around. We stayed in here until nightfall when the rain stopped. When the moon came up and the light hit some of the crystals, that is when we really noticed them." Adeline said as her mind ran through the images. "Its beautiful." Noah said. "Yeah, it is." Adeline said wrapping her arms around Noah. They stood there for a little while, then headed back to the car.

They went to a few more places, one was a little Italian restaurant that Adeline's family went to for the first time when Adeline and Aiden were 5. After that they decided to go home and take a swim and a nap before dinner.


	10. Need to read

**AN:** Listen everyone I am very sorry to say that I am stopping this story. I have finally come to terms in writing the real story of Adeline Doddson. This name belongs to a different story that I am going to put up soon. It will be called Adeline's Story. If you guys do hate me for taking this down soon, I really hope you will read it. Again I am sorry to stop this one but its not the real Adeline. Thank you for reading and again sorry.

With love, Your Rose


End file.
